Crazy jail night out
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: Small town communities sometimes have only one holding cell for inmates. Hanoashi "Blaze" Katoni and Rikona "Autum" Lumada are booked for drunk driving. Can they survive the night or will the mixture of SAO Personalities, Blazepanzer's character's, and booze, do them in? Rated M for suggestive themes. Short chapters.


**Chapter one: Rikona and Hanoashi**

 **AN: Hi guys...and girls. Blazepanzer at it again with another fanfiction, well, more like a multi chapter mini-fic if you will. I'm looking at about four or five intro chapters, (Ranging from about 1.4K to 2.3K words in length, followed by two chaos chapters (Roughly 2.1 K or larger in length, followed by the release chapter and E-prologue chapters. (Which I have no idea how long those will be)**

 **Also, I'm Sparing Leopon, Acer, Kirito, Klien, and Alice from the mayhem. Oh, and by Alice, I mean one of my newest OC's, not the cannon Alice.**

 **Hanoashib suddenly buts in. "Hey, that's not fair! Why do you have to exclude her!" Glares at Alice in malice.**

 **Blazepanzer just lets out a quiet sigh. "For starters, you need a sober driver to come pick you up."**

 **Hanoashi glances at Blaze in abject horror. "You...you mean I have to Ride with..."**

 **Blazepanzer smiles. Yes...yes you do.**

 **Hanoashi lets out a huff of anger while glaring at Blazepanzer. "Sometimes I think you wish to torture me."**

 **Blazepanzer shrugs. "I'd be torturing me in that case. Anywho, Blazepanzer does not own Sword Art Online. Enjoy!"**

"Sorry mam, we're going to have to take you in for the night. Granted, it's only buzzed driving, but still."

Hanoashi let out a small sigh. "Okay. I guess I don't have a good choice anyways," she replied softly, before placing her hands on the car. Her heart shank lower and lower as the realization of what was happening began to take hold in her stunned mind.

 _Dammit it! Only a few fractions over the legal point was all it took. Then again, I'm the idiot who fell into this temptation, so I have no choice but to fess up before things get any worse._

The officer's hand was cold, causing her to tense up slightly as he guided it gently around to her back before latching the cuff around her arm. She had to fight her instinct to run as he grabbed her other arm and latched it to her other arm.

 _This...this is so embarrassing. Being arrested, and with my cousin as well? She's going to have to stop drinking out in town._ She glanced sympathetically at her cousin, despite being slightly miffed at her. Rikona rarely went out drinking, but sometimes she felt like having a beer.

Hanoashi, or Blaze, as she was often called, didn't mind driving her to a bar, especially since she never liked to drink and could stay sober as a result. This time Rikona's temptations for her to join in somehow got to her.

"Bloody lightweight."

Blaze suddenly glared at Rikona, her green eyes narrowing at her cousin's statement. _If my hands weren't cuffed I'd slap you right now! What with the mess you got us in this time._ Instead she just let out a small sigh. In reality she knew slapping her cousin would have caused way more issues than she cared to fix, and she doubted she'd ever really be mad enough to lay hands on Rikona in violence.

Blaze briefly wondered what she'd look like in handcuffs and allowed her mind to go wild for a brief moment. Her waist-length red hair, with slight waves roughly six inches from crest to crest. Her light green eyes and light freckles, along with her slightly reddish-white cream skin. She blushed slightly as she began to realize she was fantasizing about her own body being in handcuffs. _Hm, maybe I'll buy myself a pair of toy cuffs once this is over. Though these things are sure as hell uncomfortable._

She stole a glance at Rekona and nearly laughed. _She just looks so damn cute!_ Rikona, like her, had a pair of light green eyes, however, Rikona's skin tone had a light cream tone to it, as apposed to her reddish-white cream skin tone. Also, Where Hanoashi was a natural redhead Rikona was a brunet. Their hairstyles where different as well, With Rikona having two long pigtals measuring about two feet, which she usually wore over her shoulders. As for the rest of Rikona's hair, aside from her bangs she wore it straight down, also waist length.

"Watch your head." Blaze ducked down as she has half shoved, half guided into the seat of the police cruiser. The ride to the police station was defiantly not comfortable, but being a short drive it was not necessity long.

Even if it did seem that way.

Before long Blaze found herself going through the booking process. Her prints where taking, followed by a quick photo opp. Then, she was forced to strip down, revealing her silky red undergarments, and red toenail polish.

Blaze had to avoid laughing during the pat-down, something she found nearly impossible despite the fact that it was utterly humiliating. A drunk, much less ticklish Rikona however, was worse. She was completely unable to keep from laughing even if the police woman was not even touching her.

"Is she always like this?" The officer asked, glanced at the ginger.

Blaze let our a sigh. "Only when she's drunk." she admitted tiredly.

Being drunk definitively didn't help the fact that Rikona and Blaze sometimes had sexual temptations with each other. Granted, neither considered themselves to be into lesbianism, especially since they both preferred men. Then there was the fact is that the only girls they found themselves interested in was each other. Needless to say it was weird, even if they never did and real advanced stuff together.

Still didn't stop a drunk Rikona from suggesting to go there.

Having the yellow prison uniform on was the worst, however. Blaze and Rikona where quickly brought over to the holding cell, which was a twenty-five by eighteen foot cage with a central guard-operated bathroom and a few benches.

"Alright girls, hope you enjoy your night!" Next thing Hanoashi knew she and Rikona where shoved in and the door was shut in behind them.

"Hey! Let us out of here!" Rikona hollered, before sobbing for a brief moment. Blaze just sat down on one of the benches, scrunching her legs to her chest and curling in her toes.

"This...this stinks." she sobbed, burying her head into her knees.

Thirty minutes seemed to take days. Blaze decided to lay down, as her legs where starting to fall asleep. Moving her feet and toes to help them awake, she soon became entranced by the light reflecting off the red surface of her toes.

"They're cute, aren't they," Rikona whispered as she came to sit down by her.

Blaze just gave out a small nod. "Yeah, though I'd still rather not wear finger nail polish." Blaze admitted.

Rikona slumped against the bars of the cell, and let out a sigh. "I could use a can of..." However she was interrupted by Blaze.

"You are not putting a can in me cuz!" She growled, sitting up and covering her lap with her hands.

"I was going to say corn. I'm hungry."

"Oh..." Blaze removed her hands while glancing away to hide her profuse blushing.

"Hanoashi, Level with me." Rikona asked, staring at the girl intensely.

"Yes Rikona?" Blaze looked at her cousin, her light green eyes locking with Rikona's.

"Do...do you really think I'm that perverted?" Rikona asked.

Sighing, Blaze turned away from her. "I...when you are drunk...I...I don't know. But I don't think you'd go that far."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Rikona staring at her intently. "Look, I'm sorry about this. I...I won't be drinking anymore cousin."

Hanoashi let out a small smile. "Thank you cousin. That makes me feel much better."

"Your welcome."

"So...what now?" Rikona asked, glancing around.

"I guess we wait out the night." Hanoashi sighed, before curling up into a ball, allowing Rikona to brush her hair comfortingly. Sadly, this only lasted a few brief moments as the sound of footprints became apparent. Both girls quickly rose up in response.

"No...I don't wanna another strip Search!" Rikona groaned. In disgust.

"I seriously doubt they are going to do that. Besides, you seemed to haver enjoyed that previous one."

"I...That's because I was drunk you Moron!" Rikona retorted sharply before blushing profusely. And...and I'm just a bit ticklish you know," she added lamely.

Suddenly, the bars opened again and the two more girls where shoved in. The first one was another brunet with a kinda of a brown shade to her eyes. She had a few freckles on her face, and even from six feet away Blaze could tell her breath stank of alcoholic.

The other girl had strawberry blond hair and a kinda of a light honey brown eye color.

 _Asuna and Rika! What...what the hell are they doing in here?_ Blaze was at first astonished at the fact that two of her friends where here at the same night. Then suddenly a mixture of shame and guilt flooded over her. Shame that her friends would see her like this, much less join her in this embarrassing night.


End file.
